No Divã com Antony Cullen
by Mirela Paes
Summary: O/S especial da cria mais querida das leitoras... T


Minha mãe é linda.

Minha mãe é tudo.

Eu já disse que minha mãe é linda?

É.. ela é.

Linda... eu amo tanto ela.

Ela tem uma voz... e não é porque ela é minha mãe não, viu?

É a voz mais linda de todas.

Basta ouvir. Então você vai se apaixonar também. Mas pensando bem, não escute. Minha mãe é apenas minha e de meus irmãos, entende? E tem o meu pai também... Então deu para entender, não é?

Ah, não? Então vai a merda.

Opa, minha mãe não gosta que eu fale assim.

Mas ela não está aqui agora, na verdade até onde eu sei, ela está brilhando em um palco, sabe?

Como eu disse, minha mãe tem uma voz maravilhosa.

Já disse que minha mãe é linda?

Que eu amo ela mais do que tudo na minha vida?

Ehnr... bem. Essa é a mais pura verdade.

Falou em verdade, eu lembro do meu pai.

Bem, ele é um babaca.

Ninguém ouve meus pensamentos mesmo... hehehe.

Mas ele é um babaca sim. Meu pai é o tipo de cara que fica de quatro por uma garota. Uma garota não, pela _minha mãe. _Ela realmente merece que os caras fiquem assim por ela.

Mas meu pai é um babaca, como eu disse.

Até hoje eu não sei o que aconteceu realmente, mas sei que essa coisa chata que aperta o nosso peito e faz o nosso sangue ferver, chamada ciúme, fez ele afastar ela da gente.

Mas ai fudeu tudo.

Opa, usei essa palavra de novo. Mas foi em pensamento, então meu pai não vai diminuir 10 euros de minha mesada.

E se tirar, o problema é dele. Faz diferença? Eu nem uso... E quando eu quero algo eu vou e digito o número do cartão de credito dele no site da loja. A loja entrega em casa e Lauren envia para ca.

Já disse que meu pai é um babaca?

Ah ,ele é.

Eu amo ele. Muito. Eu até penso em ser um cara tipo ele. Digo... é confuso. Talvez e pegasse o lado ruim dele e jogasse pelo vazo. Dando descarga iria longe.

Eu estou pensando em muita mer...

AHÁ! Sem palavras feias que a _minha mãe não gosta. _

Meu pai também não, mas eu faço para irritá-lo.

Como eu disse, eu amo meu pai. Mas ele não consegue ver que acabou com a própria vida? Afastar mamãe foi a pior coisa que ele fez para ele mesmo.

Meus irmãos mais novos são muito bobos, acreditam em tudo o que ele fala. Mas eles mal lembram da mamãe.

Já eu... Deusa, obrigado por uma mãe com um cheiro tão bom.

Lembro como se fosse ontem, sentir o cheiro dela no museu. É claro que era ela.

A pele quente dela, os olhos castanhos dela, o cabelo macio dela, a voz perfeita dela e o coração dela batendo bem forte, que nem o meu.

Ela sorriu pra mim.

Ela cantou pra mim.

Ela se jogou no chão e montou coisas com lego junto comigo.

Ela correu comigo pelo gramado.

Ela me colocou para cochilar.

Ela... cruzes, fala demais enquanto dorme!

Argh. E foi só o nome do meu pai... meio constrangedor e tal...

Mas eu amo ela mesmo assim.

Ela agora estava longe, mas o babaca do meu pai estava com ela. Bem, eles estão se acertando.

Eu realmente ainda não odeio o meu pai. Falo isso só para ele se sentir mal. Bem, ele me fez ficar muito mal por causa da falta que minha mãe faz, então eu posso fazer ele se sentir mal também.

É uma questão de ser Justo.

- Antony, vous pouvez regarder la classe, s'il vous plaît?

- Oui madame.

Francês Antony. Lembre que sua avó falou que sua mãe tem um francês perfeito. Você não pode decepcioná-la.

Mas era difícil me concentrar.

Pense comigo. Bem, nesse caso eu penso comigo mesmo.

Você passa três anos sem ver a sua mãe e depois se encontra com ela.

Você ama ela e ela também te ama. Fica claro que o seu pai é o babaca em pessoa, pois ele também sentiu falta para ca...

Bufei.

Onde foi mesmo que eu aprendi tantos palavrões? Segundo o que eu ouvi vovó comentar, seria aceitável se tio Emmett estivesse aqui por mais tempo. Mas eu só o vejo a poucos dias. Nem lembrava dele direito.

O sinal. Não a por...

Ughhhhhhhhh

O nome disso é abstinência materna. Isso sim.

Como eu ia dizendo, ou pensando... o que quer que seja, o sinal aqui do instituto é _ultra _moderno. Eu fui irônico,ok ?. Um sino. É, um monitor que toma conta de nós na sala, junto com a professora é que toca ele. E é sempre assim.

Alo, alguém explica a esse povo que não é pelo fato disso ser um instituto de híbridos comandado por vampiros que isso aqui tem que ser tão... como é que tia Alice fala mesmo?

Ahhh... tão... last season.

Adoro minha tia. Ela não vem nos ver muito, mas eu adoro ela. Ela é boquirruda. Ou como diria o Nate, tia Alice as vezes _avacalha com tudo. _

É engraçado.

Sai da sala e comecei a andar até a minha sessão de tortura pessoal.

- Antony!

- Oi Megan. – ela sorriu que nem Adriana. Era tão engraçado.

- Olha, a lição de francês. – ela jogou o fichário no chão e arrancou a folha de qualquer jeito.

- Não precisa.

- Eu sei que você não copiou. – ela fez uma careta e sussurrou – E nós não precisamos que senhora Barelli fique resmungando em francês. Ugh! – eu apenas ri.

- Só porque a voz dela é – tampei o nariz – azzin mewio azazalada?

- Eca Antony! Não imita a voz anasalada dela!

- Valeu Megan. – agradeci dobrando o papel.

- Se eu tivesse uma mãe, ou um pai como você eu também ficaria que nem você. – ela falou triste.

- Bem, mas nós somos como irmãos.

- É... pode ser. – ela corou e correu. – Tchau, tenho o período livre!

Sorte a dela. Ou não.

Megan era como uma irmã para mim. Ela era humanamente um ano mais nova que eu, mas era tão inteligente...

Ela fazia aula de Frances, inglês e alemão comigo. Ela era legal, mas só se abria comigo. Eu acho a voz dela linda, e lembra muito a da minha mãe. Bem, não é como se eu tivesse conhecido a voz da minha mãe, digo , eu não conheci a minha mãe quando pequena, afinal isso é lógico.

Crianças humanas não podem ter filhos e... ECA.

Não era como se fosse nojento ver meus pais se beijando como eu vi, ou notar que meu pai secou a minha mãe que estava vestindo apenas uma camisola aquela manhã ou... bem, é estranho. São meus pais.

E além disso tem outro fator: meninas são feitas para ser protegidas. Bem é isso que eu faço com minha irmã biológica e com minha irmã de consideração.

Quem sabe, quando eu for adulto... Mas eu ainda lembro bem da aula de ciências e eu tenho que garantir que definitivamente saber de onde os bebês vem é... nojento.

Mas minha mãe trocou um monte de fraudas minhas que eu sei. Então é como se ficássemos quites com isso.

Será que ela e meu pai estão bem?

Eu realmente espero que sim.

Meu celular vibrou.

"_Estou voltando para casa, com sua mãe. Chegamos hoje, mas nos veremos amanhã. Te amo."_

_De: Pai babaca as 15:00h. _

Ah, é. É assim que o nome dele esta registrado no me celular que nunca toca. Nem sei para que eu tenho isso em minha mochila. Sério.

Mas eles estão voltando. Isso será perfeito.

Eles estando bem ou não, ela estava de volta.

Meu pensamento foi direto a Megan.

Ela não tinha pai nem patriarca. Nem mãe.

A vaca da Irina – ah qual é, não é errado pensar assim. Toooddoooo mundo que eu conheço chama ela assim. Até meu pai. – disse que a mãe dela morreu pois a colocou no mundo. E que o seu patriarca e pai não se importa com ela.

Cara, tem noção?

A maioria de nós vive assim, e só conhece o pai/patriarca quando é a hora de ser transformado. Eu tenho sorte de ter um pai para passar na cara o quão babaca ele é. E minha mãe me ama, mesmo meu pai tendo nos afastado ela continua me amando, firme e forte.

Ela podia acabar sendo que vem tia Rose. Minhas primas são umas chatas. Mas eu as entendo, eu também ficaria chato se minha mãe me recusasse.

Mas a minha mãe é única. É perfeita. E me ama!

Aceito fácil ela ter um humano do lado dela. Se meu pai não quer, tem quem queira. E um dia eu vou ser transformado, então, me transformando eu a transformaria também e ela viveria para sempre junto comigo e meus irmãos.

Isso sim é um plano decente. Não o do meu pai.

"Espere Antony, um dia quem sabe ela volta."

Se eu pudesse eu teria ido atrás. Ele não enxerga que foi o amor dela por todos nós que a trouxe de volta? Mesmo depois de ser chutada? Aff. Babaca.

Abri a porta da salinha e lá estava a louca da senhorita Fronza com aquele sorriso medonho no rosto.

- Boa tarde Antony. Como foi a sua semana? – eu larguei a mochila no chão e me sentei no divã.

- Ainda não foi boa.

- Você quer dividir comigo?

- Querer eu não quero, mas eu estou aqui para isso, não é mesmo?

- É apen- eu completei por ela.

- Uma troca. Melhor para mim , melhor para você, melhor para todos.

- Então...

- No meu ponto de vista meu pai continua sendo um babaca. Minha mãe _é _perfeita, os professores não aturam o fato de eu ser bom em tudo. – ela incentivou para eu continuar a falar, mas que saco! – Eu sinto falta de cavalgar no cavalo da minha mãe, eu sinto falta da minha mãe, e eu queria que Megan fosse minha irmã. Nate perdeu para mim quando apostamos uma corrida ontem, então tio Jasper o pai dele ficou de avisar ao meu pai, patriarca do Nate que a minha mesada deve aumentar 30 euros. Adriana continua insistindo que eu devo usar um terno roxo semana que vem, no encerramento do ano letivo. – bufei – Satisfeita?

- Como estão as suas dores de cabeça?

- Não as tenho mais. Alguns dias. – dei os ombros

- Desde o dia em que você viu sua mãe? – ela olhou desconfiada.

- Não, eu não vi minha mãe.

- Mas você diz que sente a falta dela direto Antony.

- Eu acho – fui bem cínico, justamente por saber que ela odiava – que se você pegar os livros de anotações que fez de mim nos últimos anos vai ver que eu falo isso desde minha primeira sessão aqui.

Qual é? Tão achando mesmo que eu vou ficar falando por ai que eu vi minha mãe? Eu não to doido ainda não.

Na verdade a única que sabe é Megan. Bem, se ela se abre comigo eu posso me abrir com ela. E ela disse que gostou de ouvir sobre minha mãe, então eu contei varias vezes para ela como minha mãe é perfeita.

- Antony, eu já disse que você não pode ficar desviando sua atenção assim.

- Eu sei...

- Talvez seja a hora de você fazer novos exames médicos. Como você sente o seu corpo?

- Crescendo?

Ela me olhou feio. Ah, qual é... eu nem foi irônico.

Foi o de sempre que eu ouvi. Fiz os testes de sempre, me pesei, ela mediu minha altura.

"Seja menos cabeça dura com seu pai." "Se sua mãe não está aqui, não fique fantasiando sobre ela" "Aprenda a dizer não para Adriana" "Competir com Nate de forma saudável ou no dia que você perder, vai ficar muito chateado" "Dê a atenção aos professores" "Ajude Megan a falar com mais crianças"

E finalmente eu estava livre.

Finalmente.

- Antony?

- Tia Alice! – ela me abraçou.

- Meu lindo, você sabe onde Megan está?

- Enh?

- É... uma longa história...

- Brigaram com ela de novo por ela ser caladona?

- Ela é?

- Tia, não avacalha. – ela riu.

- Tia Lucia quer ver ela.

- Tia Lucia? Ela voltou da viagem misteriosa?

- Voltou lindo.

- Eu posso ver os lobos? Os lobos dela são sensacionais. – Ela se agachou.

- Antony. Isso é sério...

- Ta bom, vem.

Mas quando a gente chegou onde Megan costuma ficar tia Lucia já estava com ela no colo.

Sério o que vocês tem contra nós? Somos grandes já e não bebês. Que saco... Bem, como ninguém pode me escutar eu admito. O colo da minha mãe é o melhor lugar do mundo.

- Tony! Vem juntar suas coisas! – Adriana gritou.

- Mamãe vai voltar para casa amanhã e nós finalmente vamos poder ver ela! – Nate me avisou.

Mas eu só estava prestando atenção em tia Lucia levando Megan com ela.

Será que ela foi adotada? Isso seria genial.

Nós seriamos tipo primos.

- Antony?

- Já vou tia Alice.

- Você está com problemas para se concentrar, não é?

- Não. Isso é ansiedade.

- Como assim?

- Ah, isso é coisa que só o primeiro filho de um pai babaca com uma mãe perfeita pode entender.

Uau. Eu acho que vou ter uma família, quem nem eu vejo nos filmes e leio nos livros.

Uau.

Isso é tipo o sonho de qualquer um de nós aqui dentro.

Eu já disse que amo a minha mãe?

É verdade, eu amo muito ela. E se não fosse por ela, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Tomara que ela realmente dê uma chance pro babaca do meu pai, vai que ele aprende? Eu ajudo. Eu sei que ela vai ficar feliz com isso.

Nossa.

- Tony, logo! – Adriana gritou e me puxou. – Os cavalos novos chegaram também!

Isso sim ia ser fantástico.

*********

**Ele merecia uma espacinho só dele. **

**Nada mais a declarar. hehehehe**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO VERDE. **

**BJS  
**


End file.
